The subject invention relates generally to earth moving scrapers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wheel mounted earth moving scraper having a scraper housing which may be tilted in a plane transverse to the travel of the scraper and raised and lowered above the ground surface.
Heretofore, there have been many types of hydraulically operated wheel mounted and tractor mounted scrapers for earth moving. In particular, an adjustable blade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,186 to Coontz and a hydraulically operated land contouring machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,440 to Schmidt. There are adjustable blades on earth moving equipment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,928,778 to Austin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,318 to Layton. Also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,930 to Brandt et al is an adjustable blade on a snow grader. The above prior art patents are mentioned to disclose the state of art for earth moving and snow grading equipment having adjustable blades.
None of the above prior art patents disclose the specific structure of the subject invention or the advantages of the invention which are described herein.